24fandomcom-20200223-history
Abhilasha Grewal
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Abhilasha Grewal was a senior official at RAW during and . Biography Day 1 ]] Abhilasha was called into ATU after Jai Singh Rathod was arrested and escaped from custody. She arrived shortly before 10am, informing the staff that she was taking over and the priority was to locate Jai. She summoned Nikita Rai and asked her where Jai was, mentioning their history and advising her not to withhold information. She later asked Tej for a list of photographers at Aditya Singhania's union meeting. A short while later, she caught Nikita on the phone, who claimed she was speaking to Amit Mehra from RAW. Abhilasha asked to speak to him, but Tej rushed over and distracted her. and Tej]] Just after 11am, she summoned Nikita, Tej and Mihir to her office and explained that they needed to find the assassin who posed as Max Ferraro. Half an hour later, after Jai was still not found, Abhilasha suspended Nikita and Tej, placing them in holding rooms and interrogating them. As she was questioning Tej, an agent interrupted her with a call from Jai. He explained that he located his family, and asked her to provide ATU support. She did so, and let Nikita and Tej return to work, warning them that she would continue to look for evidence they withheld information. Abhilasha ordered Nikita and Tej to question Jiah Pastakhia's mother about a large deposit of Rupees that appeared in her bank. She then got a call from Jai, who told her to redirect the helicopter support to a lake to pick up Rohit, someone who helped him. Shortly before 1pm, Jai and his family were safely rescued, but Nikita informed Abhilasha that a second assassin had left Colombo and was already in . ]] Jai returned to the ATU and Abhilasha placed him under house arrest. She informed Kanwaljeet Sood, and then raised the threat level against Aditya Singhania, placing Bhagwat in charge of his security. She also granted Nikita permission to look after Jai's family in hospital. She then worked with Tej to track down the second assassin, before asking a favour of him: his testimony against Jai's actions. She then finished off Jai's debrief, during which he told her about Operation Trishul. However, she did not believe it was relevant, so handed him over to the CBI. However, Aditya Singhania arrived at ATU and asked to speak to Jai. Sood informed Abhilasha, who did not believe it, but sent Jai to the conference room to meet him. Later, Aditya ordered her to reinstate Jai as head of ATU, which she refused to do; however, Sood overruled her and Jai was reinstated. Aditya left ATU shortly before 3pm, and Abhilasha advised him to leave Mumbai. farewell]] Abhilasha then left ATU shortly after 3pm. She bade Jai farewell, telling him that she believed she had done his job better than he had. She warned him not to get complacent, as his actions would be reviewed the next day, and shook his hand. She wished him good luck, as she believed he would need it. Day 2 Background information and notes * Abhilasha is based on Alberta Green from the original series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Day 2 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)